Mi Ángel
by Atori-chan
Summary: Takeru ha escrito un libro donde refleja lo que siente a lo largo de su vida por su adorada Kari. Mi primer fic takari.


"Mi Ángel"

****

"Dicen que todos tenemos un ángel guardián... no lo sé... lo que sí sé es que cuando era niño tenía mi ángel protector que era mi hermano, incluso tenía mi propio ángel, un ángel de verdad con poderes sobrenaturales para hacer el bien y juzgar el mal. Un ángel con alas. Ese ángel que es mi compañero digimon. Pero también tenía otro tipo de ángel, un ángel muy especial para mí... el ángel de mi amor infantil... convertido en luz que iluminaba mi ser... esa luz que llenaba mi vida de alegrías y esperanzas hacia el futuro y sobre la oscuridad... mi ángel especial era la dueña de la luz.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi... la primera vez que supe que formaba parte de los "Niños Elegidos".

"Ella", una niña por fin de mi edad. Inocente como yo... sensible como yo. Con un digimon ángel como el mío. Era una niña tan buena que me cayó simpática desde el primer momento. Y así de fácil, por el parecido que llevábamos, nos compenetramos enseguida.

Cuando viajamos por el Digimundo me pegué más a ella, le demostré mi valentía para que confiara en mí, porque a pesar de que ella tenía mi misma edad, era más madura de lo que yo era y eso de alguna razón me frustraba. Por eso, había tomado la decisión de que yo tenía que crecer... que madurar. Ella tenía que saber que no necesitaba la ayuda de mi hermano para salir de los apuros como si yo fuera un niño pequeño que tuviesen que cargar y depender. Porque ella era mi ángel, el ángel que yo debería de proteger de ahora en adelante.

Con el paso de las aventuras me di cuenta que no era tan madura como pensaba, bueno, sí que lo era... es decir se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma... y en una ocasión eso no había sido lo correcto. Me estoy refiriendo a cuando íbamos de camino para enfrentarnos al tercer amo oscuro y yo estaba bajo el "cuidado" de Sora. Con la enfermedad que mi ángel todavía padecía había preocupado no solo a su hermano sino también a mí. Por suerte y tras pasar malos ratos se curó definitivamente quitándome el susto.

Después de aquellas aventuras, tuvimos que separarnos, volver cada uno a su casa... y yo... yo tenía que separarme más lejos que los demás. Eso no me importaba porque el Mundo Digimon hizo que nosotros ocho tuviésemos un lazo de amistad que nadie podrá romper. Cada uno aprendió algo diferente. El valor de la amistad, el amar, el saber, el confiar... y yo aprendí especialmente el optimismo, la esperanza.

Habían pasado varios meses y lo que sentía por mi ángel crecía más y más. Un día en que mi hermano y yo nos reuníamos como cada mes, paseábamos por las calles y casualmente nos encontramos con Sora. Pero yo quería saber algo importante y estaba con las personas indicadas.

-hermano, Sora, ¿cuándo se sabe que estás enamorado?

Los dos se pararon y yo me paré con ellos mirándoles confundido porque se me quedaron mirando con asombro.

Aquel silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Justo cuando Sora iba a decir algo, mi hermano comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza.

-ay Tk... ¿no me digas que estás enamorado? Criatura que solo tienes nueve años.

Esa reacción por parte de mi hermano me molestó y ofendió.

-Tk, no hagas caso de lo que Matt te diga... –lanzándole una mirada severa para que parara de reírse y lo consiguió, pero a pesar de eso trataba de contener sus ganas de volver a reír- escucha, para el amor no hay edad. Hazme caso. Sé de lo que hablo.

-Sora... –empecé yo sorprendido- parece como si tú estuvieras enamorada...

Mi hermano cambió radicalmente su expresión a la dureza ante mi comentario y pude notar como se ponía furioso.

-supongo que de Taichi... claro...

Sonaba sarcástico y yo sabía por qué.

-en fin... –continuando- me da igual... –con toda indeferencia- vaya, ahora que recuerdo mañana quedé con Mimi para tomar algo...

Él se lo estaba restregando. Yo al igual que los demás conocíamos toda la historia. Tai estaba por Sora. Sora por Tai a ratos o por mi hermano que a veces me parecía. Mi hermano estaba por Sora. Y Mimi por mi hermano. Todo era muy irónico y muy confuso. Por suerte yo no tenía ese problema con Kari...

2002 fue una fecha inolvidable para mí.

Para empezar me mudé a la misma ciudad que mi hermano y mi ángel. Me inscribí en su mismo colegio y afortunadamente me tocó en el mismo grupo que ella, pero la fortuna no me sonreía en todo, pues allí tenía un rival que estaba por ella desde hace tiempo. Davis Motomiya.

Fuera de todo eso, volví a las aventuras digitales como niño elegido y también como ángel protector de la luz, de mi ángel, junto con nuevos amigos, entre ellos mi rival lo que me dificultaba las cosas de que ella me prestase caso solo a mí.

Recuerdo una ocasión en que me enfadé con ella por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Porque ella quería la protección de su hermano, echaba de menos la protección de su hermano. "No" la mía. "Siempre Tai" "solo pensaba en Tai". A veces le odiaba porque ocupaba su principal atención. Sin embargo, tras un incidente "oscuro" ella comprendió que yo siempre estaba allí para ayudarla. Que nunca la abandonaba.

Fueron pasando los meses y mi comportamiento cambiaba ante una simple palabra, "oscuridad". Aunque todos, incluyendo mi hermano,  pensaban que era por lo de Devimon, lo cierto es que no. La oscuridad quería a la luz. Es decir a Kari. A mi ángel. Querían llevársela para ellos. Por eso la odiaba tanto y hacía que mi carácter se volviese duro y agresivo como el que mi hermano tenía a mi edad. Pero cuando hice el ADN digievolución con Cody me di cuenta que nunca se llevarían a Kari porque tenía a amigos a mi lado para impedirlo. Aunque eso no fue todo. El mismo día que hice el ADN digievolución, había aparecido un digimon sagrado que portaba el emblema de Kari y el mío, y que eran especiales y muy importantes para el Mundo Digimon. A parte de que nuestros emblemas había librado a aquel digimon sagrado. Uno de los cuatro guardianes del mundo digital. El poseedor de las piedras esperanza y luz. Dos emblemas que pueden actuar como uno solo.

"La esperanza es no perder la luz. No importa lo oscuro que se vuelva el mundo"

Nunca olvidaré esas palabras dichas por Azulongmon.

A los pocos días llegaron las Navidades donde no todo fue estupendo como queríamos que fuera.

Llevamos al digimon de mi hermano y al de los demás al Mundo Real para que ellos disfrutaran como nosotros la nochebuena pero al parecer los Digimons confusos aprovecharon también para venir y fastidiarnos un gran día. Lo mismo en el día de Navidad, pero por todo el mundo. Tuvimos que trabajar duramente para devolver todo a su cauce... y yo sentía que mi ángel se iba distanciando de mí.

Por el contrario, mi hermano había tenido suerte en el amor. Después de tres años de espera y paciencia logró conseguir el verdadero amor de su corazón. Sora. Todavía recuerdo aquella conversación que yo tuve con él.

Era 26 de diciembre y tras un duro esfuerzo, por parte de Ken especialmente, conseguimos mandar a Demon al Mar Oscuro y así que nunca volviera a molestarnos.

Al ser tan tarde y todos en Hikarioka pues no cogíamos en el coche del hermano de Joe. Uno tenía que quedarse sin asiento. Yo como chico tan comprensivo y gentil que soy, opté en que Ken se quedara con mi sitio. Como mi familia estaba enterada del asunto no importaba mucho. Aún así llamé a mi hermano para que viniese y ayudarme a explicárselo todo a mi madre.

Por supuesto mi hermano que todavía era aquel chico que se preocupaba tanto por mí, acudió de inmediato. Patamon se había quedado dormido en mi sombrero por lo tarde que era y por el cansancio.

Cuando Matt llegó le expliqué de inmediato lo ocurrido y porque estaba allí a lo que él me escuchaba con especial atención.

-comprendo... –cuando acabé mi relato- y dime, ¿cómo estás de todo esto?

-yo... ahora estoy bien... en serio hermano... por cierto, quería preguntarte algo, ¿qué hay entre Sora y tú?

-¿eh...? –sonrojándose- ¿de qué hablas?

-he visto como estabas a su lado muy pegadito... y en ocasiones la abrazabas...

-bueno... es que salimos juntos...

-¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? –sorprendido.

-desde nochebuena.

-pero Sora, ¿no estaba por Tai? No entiendo.

-pues al parecer nunca estuvo por Tai...

-¡¿cómo?! –más sorprendido- pero no comprendo... si estaba tanto tiempo con Tai...

-eso era una tapadera... porque no sabía como estar conmigo... así que al parecer Biyomon la animó a que me lo dijera y con un regalo... y eso es lo que hizo... –con una sonrisa.

-¿se te declaró?

-sí... y la acepté por supuesto... –parecía muy feliz.

-y ¿ya os besasteis? –con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡eso no es asunto tuyo! –mostrando ya su típico carácter.

Y así todo el trayecto a casa estuve picándole, pero a pesar de eso, podía notar a mi hermano totalmente contento.

En fin de año me di cuenta que detrás de todo esto estaba Myotismon, aunque claro ahora mucho más poderoso.

Con el poder de las luces de todos los Digimons y de los elegidos del mundo conseguimos derrotarle y que los dos mundos estuviesen por fin en paz y armonía. Pero, lo mejor de todo aquello es que a partir de aquel momento todo niño humano tendría un digimon, y podíamos vivir con ellos en el Mundo Real, incluido nosotros y los antiguos elegidos.

Tantos años habían pasado de todas mis aventuras y ahora me encontraba en el instituto con mis amigos, incluso Ken estaba con nosotros.

En el instituto había tenido varias novias, pero aún así no podía olvidar a mi querido ángel que se separaba poco a poco de mí.

Pero un día mi corazón se entristeció al enterarme del regreso de un niño elegido de América. Willis. Un chico que le había dado un beso robado en la mejilla delante de mis narices hace años. Lo odiaba.

Al parecer se había mudado a Japón lo que me producía rabia. Y con lo mujeriego que era, no tardó nada en que mi adorada Kari cayera en sus redes. En sus falsas palabras de amor.

En un principio pensé que su noviazgo sería de varios meses como había sido con Davis y Ken. Pero pasó un año, otro año, otro más... y lo que era peor, es que Tai, el protector y espanta novios de su hermana, aceptaba de buena gana su relación. También ella conocía a sus padres y él los de ella... ...pero perdí totalmente mis esperanzas cuando oí un día como Kari le comentaba a Yolei que le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado.

Me quedé tan destrozado como nadie nunca hubiera imaginado que ese día me quedé con mi hermano y lloré toda la noche. Matt me había comprendido y no le había importado cancelar su salida con Sora que también lo entendió.

Así de este modo me alejé de ella totalmente.

Desde aquella hice mi vida solitaria, decidí ser escritor donde cuento miles de historias y ensayos de mi infancia entre ellas ésta que hubo entre mi ángel y yo... donde ella siempre y "solo" sintió amistad hacia mí...

Y aunque termine con un final triste, hubo una parte buena porque una noche Kari vino y me pidió que volviésemos a ser amigos. Yo no puedo negarle nada, así que acepté y volví a ser su mejor amigo, aunque ya lo era... pero ahora sin distancias, con palabras. Mi corazón lo ha aceptado, mi ángel está con otro. Se ha casado con otro, hizo su vida con otro, tuvo hijos con otro... y yo ahora solo soy el canguro de sus gemelos, unos niños fenomenales... lo reconozco...

Y así es mi vida de ahora en adelante. Solo, con mis historias, con mi compañero digimon, sin amor, porque no puedo amar a otra mujer que no sea mi ángel, mi luz que nunca la olvido y me duele todos los días que no hiciese su vida conmigo.

La luz que ilumina mis esperanzas, esa es Hikari Yagami.

Dedicado a mi ángel, Hikari"

Alguien cerró el libro y una lágrima cayó sobre la solapa, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Kari... ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su compañera digital.

-sí Gatomon... –secándose las lágrimas que le seguían- solo que me emocioné... –con una sonrisa falsa.

-fuiste tonta Kari... él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti... y tú lo trataste como mejor amigo...

-lo sé... es que pensé que... como salía con muchas chicas pues que él me veía como una amiga... –justificándose.

-Kari, deberías hablar con él, explicarle todo... y lo que esa noche significó para ti...

A Kari esa noche le vino de inmediato a la memoria. Abrió nuevamente el libro donde Tk ponía que ella le había visitado una noche para recuperar su vieja amistad, pero había suprimido algo, quizás por respeto a ella y a su "matrimonio".

Había sido hace unos años.

Ella petaba en la puerta Takaishi y el propio Tk fue quien la abrió, el cual estaba del todo sorprendido.

-Kari... vaya que sorpresa verte por aquí...

-venía... quería hablar contigo Takeru... –toda nerviosa.

-eh... bueno... pasa y me lo cuentas...

Kari sabía que Tk estaba algo incómodo. Ella era mujer casada y después de tantos años volver a hablar... y en su casa... los dos solos...

-bueno... ¿qué quieres?... ah ¿cómo te va con Willis?

-ah... bien, gracias... oye Tk... fuiste mi mejor amigo desde siempre... –él no dijo nada- ¿por qué ahora no me hablas como antes? Es que desde que estoy con Willis te alejaste de mí... intentaba hablarte pero te evadías... –Tk agacha la cabeza- Tk... ¿por qué ya no me hablas? ¿Por qué te distancias de mí? ¿Por qué ya no me proteges como antes?

-Kari... –mirándola y con dolor- ahora eres la mujer de Willis... ya no somos unos niños para jugar a que el príncipe rescate a la dama de los peligros... eso no me corresponde ya a mí...

-pero a mí me gustaba que fueras tú –él la mira sorprendido donde ella estaba sonrojada- Tk odio que te alejes de mí porque pienso que es porque hice algo malo...

Comienza a llorar, ante el más asombro de Tk.

-Tk... –echándose a los brazos del rubio- no te alejes de mí... te necesito todavía... cuando estoy sola pienso en ti... cuando veo oscuridad pienso que me llevarán porque tú ya no estás conmigo...

-¡no Kari! –correspondiendo a su abrazo. Abrazándola con fuerza, arrimándola a su cuerpo- la oscuridad no te volverá a llevar... perdona por dejarte... por abandonarte... lo siento...

-no me abandones Tk... –agarrando su camisa con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados- déjame quedar esta noche contigo...

-quédate por favor... –en un susurro a medida que bajaba su rostro lentamente buscando con sus labios los suyos.

Ambos dejaron que la pasión se desatara entre ellos porque lo deseaban desde hace tiempo, aunque fuera algo prohibido, pero se echaban tanto de menos.

Kari abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad. Aquella noche fue la mejor de toda su vida. La luna había influenciado mucho.

-Kari, ¿me escuchas?

-sí...

-pues haz algo entonces. Estás separada de Willis. Él te abandonó por otra y es feliz. Tú también tienes derecho a serlo con Tk. No tienes problemas con tus hijos para que lo acepten. Bien sabes que lo adoran... muchas veces me dicen que quieren mejor un padre como él.

-por algo es su verdadero padre... fue de aquella noche... aunque él no sepa que ellos son sus hijos... ¿cómo puede ser tan despistado? Lo comprendo en Isaki que es idéntico a mí... pero Takeshi... es su vivo retrato... y Willis se enteró y esa fue la razón por la que me pidió el divorcio y se marchó...

-no es solo eso... Kari yo me enteré que ya te llevaba un tiempo engañando con aquella mujer...

-eso lo sé también...

-Hika y yo sé que estás aliviada de ya no estar con Willis... no eras completamente feliz con él. Eso no puedes mentirlo.

-no te creas... en el fondo me dolió que me dejara de esa manera...

-pues es hora de sanar heridas... y de reponer cicatrices.

-Gatomon, no es tan fácil como crees... no todo acaba con un final feliz... hasta Tk pone en el libro que ha acabado con un final triste...

-oh vamos Kari... no me vengas con excusas... Tk te ama, en el libro lo ha dejado bien claro. Tú le amas a él. Tus hijos necesitan a un padre. Tk es su verdadero padre. Tus hijos adoran a Tk. Tk les adora a ellos. ¿No te das cuenta que esto depende de ti? ¡No seas tonta!

La mujer miró asombrada a la gata que la miraba desafiante, como a veces solía ser cuando veía que alguien no tomaba la decisión correcta.

Kari para huir de aquella mirada se volteó para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡cobarde! –murmuró para sí misma la compañera digital de la luz.

En la cocina Kari cogió una sartén para hacer la cena y calmarse los nervios. Sin embargo, las palabras de su digimon resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, lo mismo que el momento de aquella noche compartida con Tk. No podía olvidar aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, su dulzura...

Cerró los ojos y dejó todo de cualquier manera para dirigirse a la sala.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

Al escuchar el descuelgo:

-¿Takeru?

¿OWARI?

NOTA: mi primer takari publicado en fanfiction. Para los amantes de esta pareja espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad, es que ya tenía ganas de publicar uno ya que es mi segunda pareja favorita.

Perdón por poner sorato en medio, no pude evitarlo.

Dejé el fic así, si queréis que haga un prólogo para saber como ocurrirá con Tk y Kari, es decisión vuestra. 

Dedicado a mi hermanita Kourny, amante de Kari y del takari... y también a mi amiga AK2003 amante también del takari y de la pareja de ángeles Angemon y Angewomon.


End file.
